The Atlantic Tide
by bobweirdy
Summary: After the Titan war, Percy returns to camp, and everything is Hunky-Dorey. He's got new siblings, a great Girlfriend, and everyone is happy. But after a simple trip to Greece goes wrong, the new peace is shattered. I overused OC's, I know now.


**This is my first fanfiction ever, I don't own Percy Jackson and the olympians, I don't know what flaming is (lols) so Flame away, bla bla bla, all that jazz. Oh, and reveiws would be nice. :)**

It all started when I asked Annabeth if she wanted to travel to Greece to see the Parthenon.

After the war with the titans, things seemed to settle down a bit at camp half-blood. The campers, who, during the war, used to be tense and weary from battle training and non-stop missions, finally relaxed and enjoyed themselves. After school was out, I came back to camp. It was great to see all my friends again, though I missed everyone who died during the war. I tried not to think about all of the dead campers, like Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard, but I still had nightmares about Kronos, the evil Titan lord, razing our camp to the ground.

Anyway, when I got back to camp and walked up to half-blood hill Annabeth tackled me with a hug, smiling, and said, "Hey, Seaweed brain!" cheerfully. I smiled back and said, "Hi Annabeth, what's up?"

"Not much, really. Camp's been pretty quiet ever since… you know." she said. I nodded. Nobody really talked about the war any more. It brought back too many bad memories.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I asked.

"yeah?"

"I was thinking… well… I was wondering if… maybe-"

She rolled her eyes and interrupted me, " Jeez Percy, it's been, what? A whole summer of us being together, and you STILL can't talk around me?"

My face turned as red as a tomato, but I was still smiling just a little. I couldn't help but add, "It's like a curse."

She laughed gently and ran her hand down the gray streak in my hair. I knew she was thinking about the time when she was kidnapped and forced to bear the Titan's Curse: Holding up the sky for Atlas.

I found myself staring at her. I was finally taller than her this summer, which, though I'd never admit it to Annabeth, I was happy about. Annabeth was wearing her camp T-shirt, and blue jeans. It looked like she'd finally found time to comb her hair. When she noticed gaping at her, she chuckled. " Can't keep your eyes off me, huh Seaweed brain?" She said, jerking me back to reality.

I grinned sheepishly. "You know it," I told her.

"Hey, what were you gonna ask me earlier? When you were getting all tongue-tied?" She asked.

Before I could tell her, A familiar figure galloped up the hill. "Ah, hello Percy," Chiron said.

"Hi, Chiron," I replied. Chiron had his bow slung over his back, and a quiver full of arrows, so I knew he was in the middle of archery practice. He seemed to notice Annabeth for the first time He grinned wickedly, and said, " Just had to say hello. I'll be off to archery practice now. You two lovebirds can have some time alone."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he was already gone. "Gods, how does everyone know?" Annabeth muttered. She looked like she was pondering something, then her eyes got wide and she looked suspiciously at me. "You didn't-" she began, but I cut her off. "No! no, I swear." I said.

Annabeth looked as if she wanted to argue, but she must've decided I was telling the truth, because she just kissed me and said, "Come on Seaweed brain, let's get to our cabins."

I followed her down the hill, glad that she forgot about what I was going to ask. I wasn't even sure what to say to her yet.

I gasped when we got to the cabin area. There was finally a cabin for every god and minor god, and the place was overcrowded. the campers were up to their usual pranks, booby trapping doors, and sabotaging cabins.

Then, out of nowhere, I saw a jet of water fly towards Clarrise, who was cornering some poor kid about 11 years old that I hadn't met before. My first thought was that the naiads did it, but when I looked toward the water, there was nothing in in.

_Strange,_ I thought.

Then I noticed the kid's hair and eyes. My jaw dropped. His hair was jet black. His eyes were sea green, like mine.

" Holy Poseidon," I muttered, "I've got a new brother."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess Poseidon wasn't kidding when he said he would claim all my other brothers and sisters, because the next day, a girl arrived at camp half-blood, and as soon as she walked in the borders, my dad claimed her.

It seemed like Zeus was furious, because the weather intensified of the course of the week. But it eventually died down, because Zeus claimed some children of his own. There was suddenly two new boys in the Zeus cabin; One was a kid about 8 years old whose name was Zack, and the other was maybe 10 and his name was Eric.

My new brother and sister? Well, the boy's name was Brendon, and he came from an orphanage in Colorado. He was 11. The girl was named Sophie, and she'd run away at the age of 5, so she didn't remember where she was from, nor did she want to. She was 12

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, it was finally time for capture the flag.

Brendon looked really exited, and he kept tripping over his armor. He reminded me of Nico when he first played capture the flag.

He kept bothering me with questions like, "Wow! Do we get to stab people with these swords?" And "Do I get a magic item?"

Then before I could answer, he'd ask another question, " What team are we on?" He screeched. "Well," I said, "We've allied ourselves with Athena, Demeter, Hades, Hermes, and Hecate. That's all we could scrape together, otherwise we'd be on KP for about three months."

He whined, "Awww! But Hades cabin only has one kid!"

"Yeah but that kid is _Nico_." I told him

Before he could ask any more questions, Annabeth walked up the hill.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I told her, "Got a strategy?"

She rolled her story gray eyes at me, "Athena always has a strategy, Seaweed brain." She eyed Brendon, which made me nervous for the kid. "Hey Brendon, you'll play on defense, guard near the lake."

Uh oh, I thought. The last time Annabeth put a Poseidon kid on defense, that kid was me, and I'd nearly been killed by the Ares cabin. It didn't help that Brendon had angered Clarrise, too…

**A.N. aww shoot this was meant to be three separate chapters. :/ I screwed up. Well, no cliffy here.**


End file.
